


content

by Nerd_of_Camelot



Series: Borderlands Prompts/Requests [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, Monster Timothy Lawrence, Monsters, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Rhys is a Workaholic, monster au, takes place post-"exotic"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot
Summary: content: in a state of peaceful happiness--Jack is gone for the time being, and Timothy is left alone with Rhys.He's starting to realize he really likes Rhys, and hereallythinks the poor guy needs a break.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands) (implied), Timothy Lawrence & Rhys
Series: Borderlands Prompts/Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648405
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	content

**Author's Note:**

> for whatever reason these all posted out of order? but they're the correct parts of the series so whatever

When Jack found out that the Vault Hunters were going after the Wildlife Preservation Facility, it hadn’t taken long at all for him to have Tim loaded onto a transport back up to Helios.

Something about ‘protecting his investment’.

Tim didn’t care, really. He thought it was a load of crap, and he made sure to make that thought well-known to Jack. He hated being moved around without his input―what good was making a sentient creature if you wouldn’t let it choose what was done with it? Not that he was surprised. Jack may have been the first one who treated him like something other than a stupid animal with no sense, but he was still a bastard.

Still, Jack’s new PA was someone that Tim had immediately taken a shine to, and it soothed some of his distaste to have the man around.

Rhys was tall and lanky, with legs for days and the prettiest eyes Tim had ever seen. Even speaking as a creature from a different species, he thought Rhys was probably the most stunning thing ever. And that was ignoring the way he blushed when Jack flirted or the way he sassed the CEO without hesitation.

Jack was out of the office on some excursion or another, which left the company more or less in Rhys’ very capable hands until he returned. Tim liked it best when it was like this. When he was alone with Rhys and didn’t have to worry about having to interact with Jack, with whom he was still rather annoyed. After all, he’d only been on Pandora a month before he was transported back up here, and he was supposed to be left on Pandora for the rest of the foreseeable future.

Not the point.

The point was that he liked being alone with Rhys.

The man was on a call right now, ECHO tucked between his ear and his shoulder while his cybernetic hand clicked away at his keyboard and his flesh hand smoothed over Tim’s feathered head absently. Tim admired the skill it took to multitask like that.

Rhys sighed after a few more moments, rolling those pretty eyes as his hand stalled on the keyboard. “Mr. Finley,” He said with an authoritative force that Tim had learned meant he was tired of whatever was happening, “I am a very busy man, and I can assure you that Jack is even busier. I do not have the time nor the inclination to listen to you bitch and moan about what you perceive as a lack of appreciation of your skills.” He paused just long enough for that to sink in before continuing, “Provide something genuinely beneficial to this company, and you’ll get the recognition you deserve. Now, if you please, I have more important things to be attending to.”

And with a practiced ease, he dropped his ECHO into his cybernetic hand and hung up.

He turned to look at Tim, then, rolling his eyes again and laughing. “The nerve of some people, huh?”

Tim laughed as well, laying his head on Rhys’ thigh. “The nerve, indeed. Was he really bitching about not being appreciated enough?”

“Yeah,” Rhys muffled a snort in his fist. “Yeah, he was. He’s not even that important to the company.” Another snort, “If Jack had been here to take that call, the guy woulda gotten airlocked.”

“You can say that again.” Tim nuzzled into the hand still smoothing over his feathers, “You really that busy, though?”

“Pff, no.” The leggy brunet moved his hand to scratch at Tim’s chin, “That was pretty much the only thing I had left to do until after lunch, when I’ve gotta schedule some meetings for Jack and field a few more idiots’ calls.”

“There’s still three hours until lunch,” Tim pointed out when he could think past the very distracting, pleasant feeling of getting chin-scritches, a little impressed, “You’re really done with all the bullshit Jack left for you to do?”

With a grin, Rhys said, “I make a point of having everything he leaves for me done in three hours or less of him leaving. It’s always funny to watch him gape like a fish when he realizes I got through him being gone without anything piling up.”

“That’s dedication.”

The brunet just kept grinning that shit-eating grin, and there was a hint of dark circles under his eyes and Tim knew he had to be very tired despite all his constant insisting to the contrary. He worked very hard to stay on top of things. Tim had overheard the secretary telling him he needed to get more sleep more times than he could count just in the few weeks he’d been on Helios. He was determined and strong and overall Tim liked him very much.

He kept his head on Rhys’ thigh, getting his head pet, until it was time for lunch, and the whole time he couldn’t help thinking how much more soothing it was to be around Rhys than Jack. How much more he liked Rhys.

If they were even remotely the same species, he’d almost think he might have a crush.

Regardless, it was nice.

He almost didn’t want to move.


End file.
